Outrageous
by HelenItsme
Summary: Brooke's living a life behind a mask. Pretending to be a good, cheery girl while she's not. She's far from it... This story is dark and has a lot of issues. Brathan & Brucas
1. Chapter 1

**Brooke Davis:** 17 years old. Pretty girl, popular, head cheerleader, blah blah blah. Or you hate her, (cause you think she's too beautiful to exist, or you want to date her but know you can't get her) or you love her (cause she's your 'friend' or you date(d) her). Not rich, not poor. Very stubborn and loves to discuss the newest fashion or the latest scandals. Party girl but still a sweet girl with a heart of gold. At least, that's what her boyfriend Nathan Scott thinks. She seems perfect from the outside, but if you really get to know her, she's far from it…

**Nathan Scott:** 18 years old. A total jock, with his girlfriend 'the head cheerleader' and he being captain of the basketball team, he thinks everything in his life is perfect. He's rich, he's populair, he's everything. The reason why he's so perfect? Because he's actually a nice person. He's not cocky, he's not arrogant, he's sweet. He likes to read, he likes to study. He says 'hi!' to you even though he doesn't know you. Teachers like him, guys like him, girls love him. He's the good guy, he's perfect. The only one thing he hates is his half brother…

**Lucas Scott: **18 years old. Smokes, does drugs, tatoos all over the place, hates his life. But mostly hates his perfect, little half brother. Does everything to make his life a living hell. He's of course the total bad guy. Got kicked out of school and never returned. Just dissapeared and came back after a few months. Works at a car dealership. Many rumors are going around about him: 'he knocked a girl up and he just ran away; being Dan II' or 'he killed someone and burried him in Nathan's backyard'. Are they true? With Lucas Scott you'll never know…

**Peyton Sawyer: **17 years old. Has a crush on Nathan Scott as long as she can remember. Of course, no one knows about this. And especially not her best friend in the whole wide world; Brooke Davis. Also a cheerleader, popular. But she's different popular. She isn't smiling, she isn't glowing; she's moody and frowning. Listens to alternative music and doesn't think 'bad hair days' are the end of the world…

**Haley James: **17 years old. A bookworm, a nerd, a geek but still nice and pretty; whatever you want to call her she's it. Her friends are Peyton and Brooke. Isn't a cheerleader, but a tutor. Loves to help other people and is very loyal. She hates gossip, or discussing fashion. How on earth is it possible that she's popular?…

**Hi there! Here's a new story. It's going to be a two chapter story… Filled with drama, drama, drama. If you like happy, fluffy, 'everything is perfect' stories then you're not gonna like this one. Should I continue or not? Please let me get your opinion, cause I've the best ideas! Please, please review. I'm begging here! And I don't like to beg, but if you're a writer then you know what I'm talking about. Reviews are the reason I'm still writing. I don't care if they're short or long, just review, please! You are allowed to be critical.**

**Thanks,**

**Helen and her co-writer Amber**


	2. Part 1

**Outrageous… Part 1.**

Brooke Davis stood shivering in front of the beach house. She could hear the loud music through the house and wherever she looked, she saw people making out or throwing up. Yup, this was her life, this _is _her life. There was one problem, would she go in or turn around and go somewhere else? She took a deep breath and then turned around. This wasn't what she wanted to do on a Saturday night. She had other things to do, and they sounded so much better.

"Where do you think you're going, Beauty?" Fuck.. Busted.

"Nowhere." A fake smile plastered on her face.

"Brooke…" One eyebrow raised and his voice filled with disappointment. He looked down at her right hand, and then she remembered. He hates smoking.

"Just one sigaret, I promise."

"You know how much I hate you smoking."

"It makes me feel better."

"You could die from those, you know that right?" Brooke rolled her eyes. This was the second time in one day he had told her. It was starting to annoy her.

"I know, but frankly; I don't care." In one quick movement he grabbed the sigaret and threw it on the ground.

"Hey! I wasn't finished yet."

"I know that, but you're going in with me. So that means; no smoking." He patted her on the nose and she pouted.

"Nathan…" She whined. Whining was her new hobby. He just laughed at her sad face and kissed her lips quickly.

"Come on, you know you want to."

"Damn, you're so wrong there boyfriend." She mumbled under her breath.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not even an hour later, Brooke found herself bored and ignored; as always. Well, not exactly ignored; cause her boyfriend was kissing (more like sucking) her neck leaving dark, purple marks behind. But she really was bored out of her mind. She needed a smoke, she needed some air. Or.. She needed something stronger than both.

Pushing him away slowly, she told him she needed some air. He looked at her suspiciously, wondering if she really needed some air or if it was just a lame excuse to smoke.

"It's so hot in here, and I really need some air Nate."

How could he ever resist such a cute, dimple smile? She knew exactly what he wanted to see, or what turned him on. He was such an easy target, it wasn't even funny anymore.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No that's ok. I'll be fine, don't worry." While turning around she felt a hand on her arm.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't smoke."

Don't smoke her ass. She was Brooke-fucking-Davis! He had no right to tell her what to do. Ok, he's her boyfriend. So what? Why, she didn't even know. Only because they're the best match ever.

On her way back to the beachhouse, after she finished her oh so delicious sigaret, a certain person caught her eye. She looked drunk and pissed of, this was not good.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Goldilocks?"

Brooke took over and helped her blonde friend, holding her hair as she relieved herself in the bushes. She didn't wait for an answer cause she knew Peyton was to out of it.

After Peyton was finished, Brooke told her four times to stay right there and not to leave without her.

Trying to find Nathan, Brooke stepped over a drunk person lying on the ground. Finally she saw her good looking boyfriend, talking to his friends with a beer in his hand. He wasn't even bothering to take the change to flirt with another girl while she was outside. He was too perfect. It bothered her.

"Hey Babe, I was starting to worry about you. What took you so long?" She sighed.

"Peyton."

"Ah yeah. I was trying to keep her sober but…"

"It's ok Nate, she gets her drinks anyway. But thanks for trying. You're the bestest boyfriend ever!"

To let him think she appreciated it, she kissed him hard on the lips. The kiss was turning into making out and they heard his friends saying see you later, not wanting to look at their friend making out with his jummy girlfriend. Thinking about how I was forgetting Peyton, I broke the last kiss.

"I'm sorry but I've got to take Peyton home."

"Yeah, you're right. But you need to know you're not always have to be her guardian angel."

"I know, I just don't want to leave her here."

"Ok, call me when you're home."

"I will."

One last kiss and then it was goodbye.

"I Love you!" She turned around and mouthed quickly 'you too'.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A guy was carrying Peyton who was draped all over him, completely plastered. He was trying to take her to his car, but Brooke saw them and stands quickly.

"Whoa, is she ok?"

"Eh yeah. It's cool, I got her."

"I don't think so buddy. It's Rosey Pom for you tonight." She took Peyton's arm and putted it over her shoulder.

"Peyton. Peyton!" Slapping her in the face wasn't really working. They walked (well, stumbled) to Brooke's car and she putted Peyton on the backseat down, making sure she was comfortable.

During the ride, Brooke searched in her purse for her cellphone. Calling a number she dialed almost daily.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded bored and moody.

"I need you."

"Hi sexy, you mean you need drugs."

"Yeah, that too. Where are you?"

"I'm at the apartment."

"Ok, I'm coming in about fifteen minutes. First I need to get rid of someone." She said looking at her sleeping friend.

"My sweet, little brother?" He said sarcastically.

"No, I already ditched him. It's Peyton."

"Why don't you bring her along? We could have a little trio." She could only imagine his face right now. A little happier, with twinkles in his eyes.

"No sorry, she's drunk. I'm taking her home. And by the way you're talking about my best friend here."

"It's not like you haven't done it before."

"That's not the point. The point is, we're talking about _Peyton. _I don't fuck best friends."

"Hmm, too bad. She's hot. I still don't get why I can't fuck her."

"She doesn't want you and by the way; you have me."

"True. Do you have money?"

"Why are you still asking that? You know the deal; you give me the cocaine and you can do with me whatever you want. I'm willing to please."

"Just checking."

"I know. See you in a few minutes." Hanging up without waiting for an answer, Brooke smiled for the first time in two days. She was looking forward to it.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knocking on the door for the second time, Brooke waited impatiently, stamping her foot. She was about to knock again but finally he opened the damn front door. He was wearing a white, wife beater and low jeans so you could see his boxers. He looked so handsome, so 'bad guyish', it made her wanting him even more.

"Come in."

His apartment was a mess. No, it was like some hurricane thought it would be a good idea to destroy everything. Pizza boxes everywhere, empty bottles who used to be filled with beer, clothes filling the ground, she even saw a few used condoms lying under the bed. It was disgusting.

"You're looking fine tonight." He grabbed her by the ass and pulled her against his chest. His cologne smelled so good. He kissed her hard on the lips. It wasn't a sweet kiss like she always shared with Nathan, this one was rough and passionate. Of course, it meant nothing.

"I know." Brooke said after the long kiss.

"If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got, girl."

"Listened to Britney much?"

"You know it."

"You're only listening to it cause she's hot."

They laughed and shared another kiss. This one was different, cause now they were ripping each other's clothes of. She responded immediately to his touch, her mouth opening to allow his tongue entrance, and her arms wrapping firmly round his neck.

After the 'job' was done, they didn't spoke to each other. Just smoking a sigaret and watching old cartoons on the television.

"Do you want a couple of lines?" Lucas said after a few minutes.

"Oh God yeah, I really need some."

He grabbed a small glass bottle with the purest cocaine inside and gave it to her. Taking the drugs from Lucas, she opened it and poured it out onto a CD while separating it with another. She smiles while looking at it, seeing her face reflected back at her. There's a seconds pause before she snorted the lines.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke, are you totally out of your mind?" Haley gasped but Brooke could see she was hiding a smile.

"What? I'm just trying some new lingerie on. What's wrong with that?" She played innocent.

"Nothing's wrong with _that, _but you're showing it to me, outside your changing cubicle! You know everybody is looking at you now, right?" Haley looked around to find a guy staring at Brooke with his mouth open.

"Of course! So, do you like this one?" Brooke spins showing off her red lingerie.

"Well, it's…"

"Cute?"

"I was going to say slutty, but I guess it's cute too."

"I know it's slutty, but Nathan's going to love it!" She clapped her hands getting very exited. Just thinking about Nathan's reaction (and don't forget Lucas' reaction) was priceless.

"Ugh Brooke! Too much information." She cringed.

"I don't get it Tutor Girl, why do you hate to share this with me? I'm not talking about my sexlife with Nathan or something like that. Just about his reaction." Brooke said rolling her eyes. Haley could be such a prude sometimes.

"I know. But by Nathan's reaction on seeing you in your lingerie, means you're about to do it. And that means, we _are_ talking about your sexlife."

Brooke of course, waved it away.

"Whatever."

"You're weird."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You are so childish." Brooke said throwing a small top at her.

"And you're not?" Haley laughed at Brooke's stupidity.

She was about to respond but her cellphone was vibrating in her purse. Holding a vinger to her lips to shut Haley up, she picked up her phone.

"Hey Blondie. Feeling better yet?" Just a mumble in return.

"Thought so, hangover's a bitch huh?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the reason you're calling me?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. For helping me with getting home safely. I owe you."

"Big time."

"I know."

"Why did you drink so much by the way? That's so not like you." Brooke heard her sighing.

"I don't know. Guess I'm dealing with a lot of drama right now."

"You better explain that, P. Sawyer."

"Another time. I just wish sometimes, that I could jump over the drama and land on my feet."

"Huh?" Peyton started to laugh.

"Doesn't matter. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course! I'm shopping with T.G. right now, so I guess I'll see you later. I'm going to buy some hot lingerie, I can't wait to show it to you."

"T.G.?" Brooke rolled her eyes. She used to understand her nicknames.

"Tutor Girl! You know, for a fake blonde you catch on slow."

"And so I've been told." They laughed.

"Yeah yeah, so should I come over in a few hours?" She cursed out loud when she remembered she already had an 'appointment' with Nathan a few hours later. Ah, what the hell. He could wait.

"Ehm, you know… I think I just want to be alone right now. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll call you later. Say hi to Hales for me, kay?"

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye."

"Peyton says hi." Haley saw Brooke's sad face and heard her 'not cheery' voice and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just Peyton.. She's having some problems."

"Brooke, don't worry. Peyton is always having problems."

"Yeah I know. It's just that… I hate it when she isn't happy."

"She _is_ happy."

Brooke gave her a look and she immediately looked down. They both knew Peyton was never happy, and she still isn't.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The club was freaking great. People everywhere, some band playing in the corner. Brooke took a sip of her beer, looking around to find familiar people.

"Never thought I would find Brooke Davis here."

She turned around smiling, knowing who was talking to her. Not even saying hi, her lips crashed onto his.

"Well, highschool parties are getting pretty boring and I heard you saying something about a club night and…" She drew on his chest, moving her fingers around.

"I wanted to see you." She ended while looking up at him with her big, brown eyes.

"You're so cheezy sometimes." He laughed grabbing her hand taking her to the middle of the dancefloor.

"Want to know a secret?" He whispered in her ear so she was the only one who could hear him.

"I was hoping I would find you here."

She grinned and kissed him again. Their tongues met and danced with each other. She putted her hand in his hair bringing him closer, biting his lip softly.

They danced feeling the beat of the drum, their hips moving at a rapid pace.

"Want to get out of here?" She almost whispered. He hadn't heard her, but knew what she wanted.

Outside, they walked hand in hand in silence. It wasn't awkward, just peaceful. They both were thinking the same thing: where are we going to fuck? At his place, or hers.

"Your place or mine?" They said both at the same time. This shocked both to death, cause they didn't want to be 'a couple' who finished each other's sentences. That would be too weird, they weren't a couple. Just fuck buddies and of course, he helped her getting some stuff she really needed now a days.

"I guess yours is fine." She added quickly.

"That's what I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice was bitter and dark.

"You're just wanting to go to my place cause you know there's some stuff waiting for you."

"That's not the only reason Lucas, and you know it."

"But it's fine.. Since we have a deal."

"Yeah, we _do_ have a deal. And you're going to keep it cause otherwise, you're not getting some tonight. Or better said: never ever again."

"Why is Bitch being a Brooke tonight?" He grinned and she scoffed.

"Your dear sweet brother is being a total ass."

"He's not my brother."

"Half brother, whatever. Anyways.. He totally ditched me tonight."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"He was supposed to take me out tonight, but he called saying he had to help his friend out, cause he was having some troubles or something." Brooke ranted, waving with her hands to make it more dramatic.

"He's cheating on you." Brooke slapped him in the face, really hard. She gave him an angry look before she continued. He just rubbed his cheek.

"No he's not. He's actually a nice person and he would never, _ever _do something like that to me."

"You do realize you're doing this to him, right?"

"Whatever."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Lucas were cracking up about something stupid. Everything was funny now in their eyes.

"Damn Brooke, you must be really high." He laughed when he saw her dancing at the rithm of the music, while stripping her clothes off.

"It's not like you mind." Brooke giggled.

"Not at _all_." He murmered while he looked at her with big, blue eyes.

Brooke grinned seductivly. She pointed with her indexfiger and then pointed to herself, telling him to come. He smiled like an idiot and stopped when he was right in front of her. Brooke backed Lucas into the wall and brought her hand to Lucas's hair and played with it as she kissed him. He groaned in her mouth and Brooke thought it was funny, so she started to laugh really hard.

"Brooke! I can't kiss you when you're laughing like this."

"I know Broody Boy, it's just so funny when you're making that sound." She giggled and he grumbled in frustration throwing his hands in the air.

"You know what Brooke, go home. I'll talk to you later, when you're not so annoying."

She looked at him questionly, wondering if he really meant what he was saying.

"I mean it Brooke! Go home!"

"Fine, but you know what? I don't know if I want this anymore. If you think I'm annoying, then I'm sure you'll find another girl to screw with." She grabbed her clothes an tried to put them on.

"Brooke…"

"No, don't! Bye Lucas."  
And with that, she left.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Nathaaaan." Brooke sang half giggling, half laughing. After ringing the doorbell for the third time, she turned around, thinking he was probably sleeping.

"Brooke?" He asked sleepily.

"Natie Boy! You're opening the door just in your boxers!" She giggled pointing at his black boxershort.

"Yeah, well I was sleeping. Are you drunk?"

"Noooo! I'm not drunk! I'm just very happy. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I want you to be happy, Brooke. I think it's just a little weird that you're showing up at 2:50 in the morning." He said looking at his watch.

"Well, since you ditched me tonight, I went to a club. But of course the club had to be boring and…" She ranted. Nathan took her by the waist pulling her inside.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room."

"I'm not in the mood for hot, animal sex."

"I know, I know. Come on, I'll bring you to bed."

He putted her down on the bed and then crawled next to her. They didn't say anything, both were deep in thought.

"Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you high?"

"What? Noooo!" She giggled but he knew better.

"I can't believe this." He mumbled, but she could hear him.

"I can!"

"Brooke.." He looked at her with pleading eyes. He wanted a real answer and he wanted it now.

"Ok, ok! So what, I did a couple of lines."

"What!" He jumped out of the bed and stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Don't be mad, Nate. Please, I really don't need this right now."

"Where did you get that stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Oh please Brooke, you know what I'm talking about. Was it Peyton?"

"Ehm.." He raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." She sighed. A little lie sounded so much better than the truth.

"I can't believe her! I'm going to talk to her about this tomorrow."

"Don't! Please, Nate… Don't. It's my fault. I was a little mad at you. Please, don't talk to Peyton." Her pleading eyes worked.

"Fine, I won't talk to her. We talk about it tomorrow."

"Ok." She whispered.

"Night."

"Goodnight Nathan."

"I love you." He whispered after a few minutes. She heard him, but remained quiet, letting him think she was sleeping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Part one is all ready! Hope you liked it. Reviews are the bestest! Just another long chapter and this story is completed, but if you guys really, really want a sequel then I'll think about it.  
****Please hit the purple button and review! More reviews, the faster I'm updating. **

**Helen**


	3. Part 2

Outrageous… Part 2

She felt in her pockets for her cigarettes, but didn't find them. Then she searched in her drawer but still no cigarettes. She wondered where they might be. Perhaps she hadn't bought any this weekend or perhaps Nathan hid them. She was nervous about 'the talk' and that's why she really needed a smoke right now. He was still sleeping and she was actually glad he was, cause that meant she could sneak away.

"Looking for something?"

"Nathan! Ehm.. Hi. No, I wasn't looking for something."

"And there is lie number 4, when are you going to stop lying to me Brooke?" She didn't say anything, suddenly the ground was very interesting.

"Were you looking for this?" He asked holding her cigarettes. Brooke sighed. She knew he was mad at her, he had enough reasons to be. But it pissed her off. No one had the right to be mad at Brooke Davis.

"Look Nate, I know you're mad about me for doing drugs ok? But, please forgive me. I promise I won't do it _ever_ again."

She was lying trough her teeth. There was just something about drugs that made her feel better, that made her forget everything she hated. It was a reason to escape.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She rolled her eyes at him. God, how old were they.. Five?

"Pinky promise."

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Brooke hated it when he did that.

"I just want you to be happy Brooke. That's all what matters to me, that's all." He whispered.

"I know Nathan, I know." She whispered back.

They looked at each other and then smiled. Just look at each other for a few minutes can be really nice sometimes. With Lucas she never did this. Lucas meant good, hot, wild sex with cocaine and Nathan meant sweet, careful, love making sex with butterfly kisses everywhere. And she enjoyed it both very much.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about how much I don't deserve you."

"What?" He laughed pushing her away.

"It's not funny, I really, _really_ don't deserve you."

"What are you talking about? Of course you deserve me! If I have to be honest with you, I have to say you deserve much more."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh My God! I can't believe he really said that. He's like.. Soo sweet. He's definatly a keeper! I wish I dated someone like him.. I mean, I love Bobby, don't get me wrong but he's not Nathan.." Bevin ranted on and on.

Brooke wasn't listening anymore. After two minutes her interests and thoughts were already on something else. Lately, she found herself thinking about the past. A lot. And it weren't all good memories. Some of them included hurt and pain and others included fun and happiness.

"_What you got there?"_

"_What?" _

"_You know what. The Brooke Davis leopard bra. Dude, that thing's like a welcome mat." Brooke smiled innocent at Peyton and after a few seconds Peyton started to laugh too._

"_Anyway, I heard you were naked in Nathan's car." _

"_Of course I was! Well, I was partially naked. At one point I had mittens on cause it was very cold."_

"_You're a slut in mittens. Ok, so you're in his car. Then what happens?" _

"_Well, then nothing. He was really sweet. He drove me home, said "Good night," waited until I got inside." _

"_Maybe he's gay!" _

"Yeah right, Nathan Scott gay? No no.. I think he's just nice. Anyway, it's gonna be so great when he sleeps with me!"

"_Ten bucks he's not going to sleep with you." _

"_You're on! Oh and by the way.. Make it twenty." _

Back then it was just Peyton and Brooke. Yeah, Brooke was quite a flirt and Peyton was moody all the time but they were happy, at least; that's what she thought. Of course, after two days she had slept with Nathan. He was falling for her, she could tell.

"_Hey cutie. I saw your picture in the paper… Personally, I didn't think it did you justice." Nathan laughed, she was something else.  
_

"_No?" She grabbed the front of his shirt and looked up at him. _

_"No. Far too much clothing." She kissed him hard on the lips trailing her tongue on his lips, begging for entrance. They started to make out and everyone in the hallway was clapping. This was their first announcement kiss and everybody seemed happy about it. _

After that, they started dating. Everything was perfect. She thought she was happy, she thought she was in love. But then she met Lucas. Lucas, the half brother, the bad guy. Brooke remembered what Nathan had told her about him. And it wasn't good at all. But in some kind of way Lucas intrigued her. He wasn't like any other guy, he was bad news.

And after a couple of months, Brooke had spended more time with Lucas then with her boyfriend. Nathan was too sweet, too nice, too gentleman, too carring.. too perfect. When everything is perfect it's getting boring. So, after three months dating her perfect boyfriend, she found herself bored. Lucas was the perfect way to make the boredom go away. Of course, it was wrong what she was doing with Lucas, but in some kind of twisted way it was very exciting.

"Brooke? Brooke! Are you listening to me at _all_?" Bevin practically yelled in her ear.

"Sorry.. I'm sorry Bevin, what were you saying?"

"I was just talking about the upcoming 'can't miss' party."

"Oh." She rolled her eyes in a bored way. Only Bevin could rant like that.

"Yeah I know! I'm exited too! Anyway, the party starts at like… Nine so meet us there around… Eleven thirty?"

"Yeah." She sighed giving up. There was no point arguing with somebody with a very, very low GPA.

"Great!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Lucas! That was.. That was.."

"Fucking hot?" He interrupted her while rolling off next to her on the bed.

"You're such a guy." She laughed hitting him on the chest playfully.

"I _am_ a guy." She just rolled her eyes.

"So.. You're not mad at me anymore?" He asked hopefully. Of course he didn't care if she was mad at him, he only cared for the sex.

"Not anymore. This was the famous 'make up sex'."

"No it wasn't. Make up sex is for couples."

"And we're not."

"No."

"Good, cause I swear if you were my boyfriend, I'll die."

Brooke said dramatically, trying not to sound hurt. It wasn't like she was in love with Lucas, but it hurt when he said such harsh things to her.

"It's a good thing I don't do the dating thing then."

"Yes it is." She snapped.

"And you're mad again." He said rolling his eyes.

"No I'm not!"

"Not a little?"

"No."

"So you're not mad?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"NO!"

"See? You're mad." He laughed at her. It was so easy to piss her off.

"You're just doing this to make me mad. And it's not going to work."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"YES! And God, STOP ANNOYING ME!"

"And the ice queen is mad, I'm so proud of myself."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day, Brooke Davis was pissed off and mad at everybody. Even when a couple of eight year old girls were staring at her, she yelled at them for staring. The girls ran away crying, but she didn't seem to care.

"Brooke, that was really mean." Peyton said catching up with her, trying not to laugh.

"I don't care! They were staring at me and I hate staring people."

"Why are you being so dramatic and angry? Is there a reason you're acting like this?"

"Yes! Well, actually.. No. I don't know. I'm just confused." She ran her fingers threw her hair frustrated with herself and sighed.

"About what?"

"Nothing! Nothing ok? God, why is everybody being so annoying today?"

"Or maybe someone's just being cranky."

"I'm not cranky!"

"Yes you are! Brooke.. Let's face it. You're mean to little girls who adore you, you're mean to me and to Nathan. What's wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"No, don't. We're talking about you right now. So don't try to change the subject."

"Ehm.. I eh.. should get something to drink." She started to fake cough badly and walked away from Peyton.

"Brooke! Do not fake cough me!"

"I'm totally fake coughing you!" She laughed and ran away from her friend. She wasn't pissed off anymore.

Brooke, Nathan and Peyton were standing next to the keg, looking around to the crowd of the 'can't miss' party. They were not drunk, but not sober either.

"This party is boring." Peyton said.

"No kidding." Nathan added.

"Every party is boring.." Getting two weird looks in her direction, Brooke added quickly "if I'm not there. So come on people! Let's get this party started!"

Nathan and Peyton laughed and followed Brooke who was walking to the dancefloor.

After a few minutes, Brooke finally enjoyed herself. She was dancing with Peyton, while Nathan looked at them with lustful eyes. The way their bodies grind against each other would turn every guy on. Peyton looked at Nathan and nodded to Brooke, telling her to look at him. They turned around, and Brooke's eyes caught Nathan's. She laughed out loud when she saw his look. This was starting to get interesting. She pulled Peyton closer, wresting a wrist on Peyton's shoulder.

"Come on, we're going to make Nathan's blood boil. But on a good way, of course."

Brooke whispered in Peyton's ear. Peyton grinned and nodded.

They laughed, both their hips moving to the beat while Peyton's arm rose into the air, shaking her blonde curls. Now Nathan wasn't the only one watching. Guys started to dance next to them, trying to get one of the girls. Of course, this was the sign for Nathan to dance with Brooke.

"I want to talk to Brooke for a minute, I'm sure you'll entertain yourself Peyt."

Peyton didn't seem te care, she was to busy dancing with two guys.

He was taking her outside, holding her hand when he finally found a good place to 'talk'. After turning around, he kissed her with such a passion Brooke hadn't felt before. The dance must be really hot cause this was his best kiss ever.

"Damn Brooke, you have no idea how hot that dance was." He mumbled between kisses.

They didn't notice someone was taking a picture of them. When they heard 'the click' they stopped kissing to see what was going on but it was too late.

"Hey! What are you going to do with that picture dude?" Nathan asked the guy irritated.

"Nothing." He said grinning before running away quickly.

"Great! Another picture of us in the schoolpaper." He said getting mad.

"It's not that bad, we're going to look hot on it."

"Yeah, it was a pretty good kiss." He added.

"Come on, we're going to get something to drink." She grabbed his hand and hand in hand they walked inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Peyton were beyond drunk. They were having such a good time! Nathan already left with a few guys from the basketball team, cause they had an early morning practice the next day.

"Don't let me have another beer unless I beg you. The same goes for beers."

"Sure Brooke, keep telling that yourself." Peyton laughed slapping Brooke on her ass.

"Hey Brooke! Peyton! Come play!" Some guy yelled.

"What's the game?"

"Truth or Dare…"

"Sure.. Count me in." Brooke giggled while walking over to the table.

"Yeah.. me too!"

"Ok, I'll start! Ehm.. Theresa; truth or dare?" Brooke started with a big evil smile on her face.

"Truth."

"Boring. But ok, ehm.. How many guys or girls have you fucked in this room?"

"Brooke!" Peyton giggled, slapping her on the arm playfully.

"I have nooo idea." Theresa laughed looking around to count the people.

"Guess?"

"Maybe five."

"Niceeee." Everybody laughed. Brooke was a slut, everybody knew that. But Theresa was a good second.

"Ok, Peyton. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to make out with… Brooke." She grinned when she saw the shocked faces.

Brooke looked at Peyton and Peyton looked at Brooke. For a minute they didn't say anything, they just stared at each other. The others were waiting in silence. This was a big deal. Of course, Brooke had kissed other girls when she was drunk and so did Peyton, but they never kissed each other. Cause their rule was, no kissing with best friends. Her head was spinning from all these thoughts so the best thing was just to do it. She gave Peyton a nod and that was the sign for leaning in.

Their lips met and in the beginning it was kind of awkward, but later they were making out like it was nothing. They broke apart and everyone.. Everyone.. Was staring at them.

"Nothing to see people!" Brooke yelled lauging. Wow, she couldn't believe she and Peyton actually kissed!

"Wow."

"That was…"

"Fucking hot!" All the guys said at the same time. Even the girls seemed shocked.

"I can't believe we actually did that Brooke!" Peyton said and started to laugh really hard. Brooke started to laugh too but somebody caught her eye.

"Ehm.. I'll be back in a minute guys."

"Where are you going?"

"Outside." She walked away getting a few stares from horny guys.

"Hey Brooke.." Tim grinned.

"Don't even think about it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She couldn't believe it. Out all people Lucas Scott had to come to the party. Of course, it was a 'can't miss' but still, that was _so_ not the point.

He smiled that cocky smile of him and normally, it turned her on but not this time. She was drunk and still mad at him for making fun of her.

"Well, I heard you saying something about a 'can't miss' party and.." He grabbed her ass, pulling her closer. Their faces were inches away, they could feel each others breathing.

"I wanted to see you." He ended while looking down at her. She grinned cause that was exactly the same thing she told him a few days ago.

"Still cheezy?"

"Still a bitch?"

"You know it." She laughed.

"So.. Kissing with your best friend huh?"

"You saw the kiss?"

He nodded quickly and his face was grinning from ear to ear, his cheeks burning.

"You have no idea how.."

"Hot it was? Well, actually I do." Brooke said rolling her eyes. She didn't know what the big deal was. Why did guys love to watch girl on girl action anyway? She was still stumbling. Her head was spinning and everything was moving. Brooke grabbed her head, trying to ease the pain.

"Whoa. You ok?" He caught her right on time.

"Not really, I'm going to find Peyton. See ya!" She waved turning around.

Lucas caught her arm and swung her round. He kissed her quickly and then licked his lips, her taste lingering in his mouth.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not!" She giggled stumbling a little.

"Yes you are! Look at you, you can't even walk straight without stumbling."

"Whatever! It's a party Lucas, lot's of people get drunk when they party. Why do you care anyway?"

He didn't say anything, his face expressionless. He opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it, and just shook his head.

"I'm going to find Peyton." Brooke said coldly.

"Wait!"

"What?" She turned around and looked at him incredulously.

"Do you guys need a ride?"

"No."

"Well, you're not going to drive and I'm guessing Peyton is drunk too so she's not driving either. Who's going to bring you home?"

"I can drive myself."

"Yeah right."

"Whatever. I'm going to find Peyton." She repeated and turned around once more, this time not interrupted by Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs. She wasn't in the mood to look and find her after fifteen minutes or so, yelling was so much easier.

And it worked. After a couple of minutes Peyton stumbled towards Brooke.

"We are going home."

"No! I don't want to. Not yet."

"Come on Peyton! I want to go home!"

"Since when are you such a party pooper? Come on! We're young, we're fun; let's do some damage!"

Brooke looked around once more. People were yelling and laughing. Most of them were drunk or stoned. Empty cups everywhere. It was a perfectly decent party like she had a thousand times before, but still; it was fun.

"Yeah you're right. Come on! Let's cause some damage. I'm good at that." Brooke said winking.

"I can't believe we kissed Brooke." Peyton whispered in her ear laughing. Putting an arm over Peyton's shoulder, Brooke grinned and kissed her cheek quickly.

"Brooke!"

"What?" She smiled innocent. They started to laugh and together they struggle as they walk into the room.

"We're doing shots?" Peyton asked sweetly when they reached the kitchen. She was even more drunk then Brooke.

"As always!" Looking into the fridge, Brooke found some strong stuff.

"This is good, right?" She asked giggling to Peyton who was currently sitting on the counter.

"I think so. Don't know exactly."

"Well, with some vodka it's good. I think." Shaking her hair, Brooke scratched the back of her head.

"I can't even think straight right now. Why don't we ask for help?"

"Hmm, you're probably right."

And there he was. Right on time, on the right place. Well, that's what he thought.

"Lucas Scott! What on earth are _you_ doing here?" Peyton gasped. Her face was pale and she looked shocked. Lucas Scott was not a party animal. He meant trouble. He caused trouble. They were probably in trouble right now.

"Need some help girls?"

"Uhm…"

"No, we're fine." Brooke snapped shutting Peyton up before she said something she would regret later. He was playing dirty, trying to help but he just wanted to screw her.. and Peyton. She knew him, and his evil plans.

"I could be wrong, but you guys really look like you could use some help. I can make the best cocktails."

"That's sounds tempting, really.. But we don't want your cocktails, we're doing shots. So why don't you go home and leave us the hell alone?" She smiled fakely.

Peyton just watched the two arguing. She looked so lost, it was kind of funny.

"Look, I just want to help. You guys look pretty wasted. Need a ride?"

"What?"

"No!"

Lucas just laughed at them. One was so confused and the other one was pissed off. This was fun.

"Look Lucas, it's really.. Nice of you to offer us a ride but.."

"We would love to go with you." Brooke glared at Peyton. Lucas looked amused. This was so not good.

"Peyton!"

"What Brooke? We're drunk and Lucas is.. Hopefully not. We can't drive, he can. This is the perfect way to come home safely. Isn't that right Lucas?"

"That's right." Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Fine! But first, I want one of your famous cocktails, Scott."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't update in a while..! As you can see, this is absolutly NOT the end of this story. It's a bit longer then I expected, but that's only better for you guys. Thanks for the awesome reviews! I looooove them! I really want you guys to review for this chapter, cause I want your opinion. Tell me if it's stupid or lame, or fun or whatever, just tell me if you liked it or not. **

**Bye, **

**Helen**


	4. Part 3

**A/N; first of all YAY :D this story is a hot topic and second of all Noooo! Cause this is the last part. I'm kind of sad, this was so much fun to write! But now I have time to finish my other story or beginning a new one or writing a sequel or whatever.. Anyway; back to the update: **

Outrageous… Part 3

The car ride was fun. Lucas was driving, looking quite amused to the girls in the backseat. They were cracking up about God knows what, but it seemed funny. He looked closely at Brooke. Her make-up was smudged, her hair was loose and wild. She was absolutly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Brooke noticed his eyes on her and tried to climb to the front, to face him.

"Hi gorgeous. P. Sawyer and I were chatting and we thought it was a good idea to do something for you, since you're bringing us home."

"And what do you pretty girls have in mind?"

"Well, you seemed to enjoy the girl-on-girl action so how about we give you a private show?" She whispered in his ear giving him goose bumps.

"Ehm.. That sounds.."

"Really good? Hot?"

"Yeah." He barely whispered.

"Ok, girl-on-girl it is then." After lightly licking his earlobe, she sat back next to a giggling Peyton.

"Ready?" She asked Peyton who nodded slowly.

In one quick movement Brooke cupped her cheek with her hand, her lips crashing into hers. Peyton responded immediately, opening her mouth to let Brooke's tongue in. Peyton pushed Brooke on her back so she was on top of her. Brooke opened her eyes looking at Lucas, he was looking at them with lust in his eyes. If she wasn't mistaken she even saw him drooling. It was so much fun to turn guys on. When the car stopped, they stopped making out.

"Where are we?" Peyton giggled.

"We're at Luke's."

"How do you know that?" Peyton asked confused.

"Oh ehm.. Just a guess. I guess." Brooke said shaking her head. She forgot Peyton didn't know anything about the 'deal'.

Before Peyton could say anything, Lucas stepped out of the car and opened the door for the girls.

"Be careful." Lucas said when Brooke misstepped and landed in his arms.

"I'm careful. You should be careful Lukie Boy."

"Lukie Boy! That's a weird nickname Brookie!" Peyton giggled.

"Come on, let's go inside before you wake the neighbours."

"Wow! This place is incredible!" Peyton said in awe when they entered the house.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Lucas nodded.

"How do you pay for all of this? I mean, it's pretty big and all."

"What do you think? He's a little drugsdealer…"

"Brooke!"

"What?"

"Never mind. Pick one room and go sober your ass up." He sneered.

"Fine!" She grabbed Peyton's hand and walked into the familiar bedroom.

"What was that all about?"

"It's nothing."

"I disagree, that was really something."

"Hey Peyt! I have a great idea! How about we're going to bed!" Brooke said sarcastically.

She wasn't in the mood to answer Peyton's questions. She wanted to 'go sober her ass up'.

"No, how about we're going to dance?" Peyton stumbled to the cd player and pushed the play button. Immediately Kelly Clarkson's 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'filled the room.

"How about not?" Brooke said and pushed the stop button.

"Come on Brooke! What's wrong with you tonight? You're acting all weird."

"I'm not acting weird! You're the one who's acting weird. Being drunk and all."

"You're drunk too."

"Whatever." Brooke giggled and started to dance after she turned the music on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas couldn't believe this. First he'd save their asses, now they were singing along with some stupid song. Loud music banging trough the house. Ok, he enjoyed the company but he was tired and he really, really wanted to sleep.

"Ok, I think this is enough."

"Hey Lucas! Come join us, we're dancing!"

"I can see that." He grinned. It would be totally funny to take pictures right now. Where is his digital camera when you really need it?

"You know what's really sexy? Stripping." He smiled devilishly.

"Yeah Brooke! We could totally do that!"

"Why don't _you_ strip?"

"Cause you're in my house so that means my rules." Brooke's pouting face was actually really cute.

"Ok, sooo and then what? Then we are partially naked and…"

"Or just naked." Lucas added quickly. He wouldn't mind to see Brooke naked again, or Peyton for that matter.

"Lucas you are one horny guy." Peyton giggled slapping him playfully on the chest.

"Who wouldn't be horny when two pretty girls are stripping infront of you?"

"True."

"So, are you in or what?"

"If you're stripping, then I'm stripping."

"I'm not going to strip."

"It's not like I haven't seen that thingy before." Brooke tried to smile sexy. Peyton started to laugh but when she realized what Brooke said, she gave Brooke a look.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"You said you saw his dick before…"

"Girls! You guys are too drunk to argue, let's get you both to bed." Lucas started but was interrupted by Peyton.

"No Lucas, I want to hear this. What's going on Brooke?"

"Nothing! It's nothing ok? Let's go to sleep, I'm kind of tired." Brooke fake yawned.

"Oh Brooke that's bullshit and you know it! I want to know what the fuck is going on!" Peyton yelled scaring Lucas and Brooke a little.

They remained quiet, both looking to the ground. Peyton was drunk but she wasn't stupid, she knew what was going on.

"Tell me you didn't screw Lucas behind Nathan's back?" Peyton half questioned half gasped. Her eyes wide in utter shock and her hand covering her mouth.

Silence.

"I can't believe this Brooke! Ok, I know Lucas reputation; he screws girls.." Lucas was about to respond but Peyton's evil glare kept his mouth shut.

"But from you? I thought you were better then this! I'm so going to tell Nathan."

"What? You can't do that! You're my best friend! Best friends aren't suppose to do that!"

"Well, girlfriends aren't suppose to screw other guys behind their boyfriends back!"

"Girls, I think…"

"Shut the fuck up Lucas!" They both screamed at the same time. He just threw his hands in the air and walked out of the room.

"So you're going to tell Nathan." Brooke said after a long, awkward silence.

"Yes, maybe. I don't know. I don't even know if I'm going to remember this tomorrow. I just can't believe you're doing this to him." Peyton laid herself down on the bed.

"I know it's wrong. And I know you have a crush on him.. And don't try to deny it cause I know you P. Sawyer."

"Let's not talk about his. Come on, we're going to bed and talk about it tomorrow ok?"

"Ok. Friends?"

"Friends."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning came too early. Brooke woke up with the worst hangover. Her head was spinning and her stomach was bubbling. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes to see a familiar room, and next to her laid a familiar person, but when you put them together it was weird.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Brooke mumbled grabbing her head in pain.

"Pssst! P. Sawyer, wake up." She shook Peyton who just groaned in return.

"Wake up sleepy head!" She yelled in her ear.

"What the fuck Brooke? Aw, my head!" Peyton looked around the room and Brooke saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Where the hell are we?"

"At Lucas'."

"Lucas? Lucas _Scott_?" She gasped.

"Yes, at Scott's."

"Oh my God, I can't remember last night! What the hell did I do?"

"Why are you asking me that? I'm not even sure what happened last night."

They looked around once more, one trying to remember the previous night and the other looking for Lucas.

"Hey ladies, I heard Brooke screaming. Hangover huh?" He said giving them both a Advil to ease the pain. Peyton took it with the sheets covering her body and red cheeks and Brooke just took it, not bothering if he could see her half naked body.

"Ehm, hi Lucas. Could you uhm, please turn around so I can put some clothes on?" Peyton asked a little bit embarrassed and shy at the same time.

"Sure, but it's nothing I haven't seen before." Getting a yelp from Peyton in return. In shock she placed her hands on her mouth, completely forgetting the sheets.

"Just joking, but.. I can see it now. Pretty good, I have to say." He said grinning, looking at her from head to toe. This made Peyton even more embarrassed and this made Brooke more jealous then she already was.

"I bet you're feeling like you're _the man_ since you screwed us both last night." Brooke snapped almost getting green from jealousy. She knew they didn't screwed last night, well; she didn't remember it exactly but she just _knew_ it, sort of.. Not really.

"We didn't fucked Brooke, you know that. Well, maybe not.. I guess you just have to believe me." He snapped back.

"Yeah right, like we believe _you_." Brooke snorted.

"You don't have to, but if Peyton's not remembering it either, then you haven't much of a choice." Because he had a point there, Brooke just walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind her back. She didn't care if she was naked or not, she just wanted to shower and then go home and sleep her hangover off. When Peyton remembered she was alone with Lucas Scott in one room, she runned after Brooke.

"Wait for me!"

"I'm just going to take a shower."

"Oh.. Then what am I supposed to do? I'm not going to 'chat' with Lucas! I have absolutly nothing to say to him." Peyton said dramatically.

"Since when are you such a drama queen?"

"Since when are you such a bitch?"

"Since I was born." Brooke said and walked into the bathroom, turning the water on.

Peyton noticed that there was something going on with Brooke. She knew where the bathroom was and she acted like she knew the place.

"Hey Brooke, can I ask you one question?"

"Yes."

"Do you know.."

"You already asked me one question."

"What?" Peyton said confused.

"You asked me if you could ask me one question, and my answer was yes. I'm going to take a shower right now, ask me your real question later." Slamming the bathroom door in her face, Brooke smiled to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Brooke was ready with her anti-hangover shower, she walked back in the bedroom drying her hair with her towel that smelled like Lucas. She saw no Peyton, and no Lucas. Ok, so this was a little bit.. Odd, but whatever. They were probably doing.. What the hell were they doing?

She started to run, where to she had no idea. Just, trying to find them and then screaming at Peyton for doing this and slapping Lucas for screwing her best friend. That was so not the deal. She knew she wasn't making any sence. She didn't care if Peyton fucked Lucas or if Lucas fucked any other girls for that matter.  
Finally, she heard some noise. It was coming from the kitchen. It wasn't moaning or screaming out orgasms, it was if someone was making.. Toast.

"Hey Brooke! Peyton already left, she didn't say anything, she just left. But eh.. I made you some toast."

"Oh, thanks.. I guess. But I'm not hungry." She kind of snapped, but not on purpose. He looked dissapointed, and his sad look was like a little lost boy.

"Oh well, more for me." He turned around, grabbed his plate and walked to the television.

"Close the door when you're leaving." He said while he grabbed the remote. He was clearly pissed off.

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are, this is my house with my rules. And I want you to leave."

"I know the rules Lucas, but if I'm not mistaken, the rules say that I'm leaving áfter the fuck and áfter the drugs. And we didn't fucked and I sure as hell haven't snorted any lines last night." She said sweetly. She had a good point there and he knew it.

"You are right about that, but if _I'm_ not mistaken, there aren't any rules about me bringing you home safely cause you're too drunk to drive. So if I say I want you to leave then you have to."

"Fine! You want me to go home? Fine! I'm not in the mood for a good fuck or drugs anyway."

"Good, cause I'm not either. Give me a visit when you're actually sober and nice enough to fuck."

"I'm not drunk, at least not anymore!"

"Alcohol is running trough your veins right now baby, if you paid any attention in class you would know that."

"Do you think I'm dumb Lucas? Cause I'm not. Well, actually I was stupid enough to think this whole thing…" She pointed to herself and to Lucas. "Was actually a good idea."

"It _is_ a good idea. Tell me Princess, do you really want to break things off between me and you?" Brooke didn't said anything so he continued.

"Cause then you're not getting laid anymore. Well, maybe Nathan but I bet he's a bad fuck and I'm not. And on top of that, then you're not getting the cocaine. So.. Still wanting to break things off?" He smirked already knowing the answer.

"I didn't said that." She whispered, all of a sudden feeling very little.

"That's what I thought."

Grabbing her stuff and then giving Lucas one evil glare, she walked towards the frontdoor and slammed it as hard as she could. Lucas Scott was going to pay for threating her like this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally she was at his home. It was a long time ago she gave him a visit, he always visited her. Last time she was there, she was drunk and high. Not a good memory. She knocked on the door in a funny rhythm, like she always did and after a thirthy seconds or so he opened the door.

"Hey Brooke! What are you doing here?"

"I'm your girlfriend, what's weird about visiting my cute boyfriend?" He laughed and she felt her heart skip a beat. That was weird and not a good sign. What was wrong with her? She didn't loved Nathan, but she laughed his laugh. That's got to be it.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No, I want to stand here all day long." She said sarcastically while getting in the house and Nathan closed the door.

"So, was the party still boring when I left?" He asked flopping on the couch.

You have _no_ idea.

"Ehm yeah! It was really fun, but it would be better if you were there." She said flattering him.

"Peyton said you were both pretty smashed." Brooke almost choked when she wanted to say something, she started to cough really bad. He talked to Peyton? What did she say? Hopefully she didn't remembered last night, cause then she would be in trouble.

"You.. You talked to Peyton?" She stuttered. He nodded his head slowly.

"Oh ehm.. When?"

"She left a few minutes ago before you showed up." He saw her confused look, and it was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to make her sweat, to confess everything.

"Something wrong, babe?" He asked sweetly, looking her right in the eye, acting like everything was fine.

"Ehm, no. No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine." She fake smiled.

"I know I may come off quiet and I may come off shy, but I'm not stupid Brooke. Why don't you tell me the truth?"

"Ehm.."

"Why didn't you tell me you cheated on me?"

"Look Nathan, I'm so sorry. I promise you it was a mistake, it won't happen again. I know…" But then Nathan started to laugh, really hard. She looked at him if he was crazy. Is this a good sign? Or a bad? It was really weird.

"I can't believe you cheated on me.. With your best friend! I think that's the funniest thing I've ever heard in my entire life!" Brooke breathed out a sigh of relief. He didn't know about Lucas, thank God for that.

"Yeah, we eh.. Kind of made out last night."

"Peyton said it was a dare. Theresa dared her to make out with you. Damn, I can't believe I was not there! I really wanted to see the look on Tim's face." He laughed and soon Brooke joined too. That was a close one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was laying on her bed, watching some crappy soap. Eating some even crappier Chinese food. Her mind was drifting away from the soap, to guilty feelings. Lucas was mean to her and didn't give a damn about her, while Nathan was absolutly a sweetheart. But Lucas was a good fuck, while Nathan.. Wasn't. He wasn't that bad, but he wasn't good either. He was just nothing compared to Lucas. And then there was the cocaine. Lucas could give her that, and Nathan couldn't. The more she thought about it, the more she thought she should break things off with Lucas. Or with Nathan. She couldn't believe she was actually confused.

A knock on her bedroom door scared the shit out of her.

"Knock knock!" The voice sounded a lot like her best friend, Peyton.

"Hey Peyt, what's the reason for your lovely visit?" Brooke asked cheery, while she was really not. Her mind drifting away from the quilty thoughts.

"It's not a lovely visit, I wanted to talk to you about something." She sounded very serious. Was Brooke in trouble or not?

"Oh, ok." She patted on her bed and Peyton walked over to the bed.

"I don't know if I'm wrong, but when I talked to Nathan I remembered something…"

"Yeah, you told Nate about us making out! I can't believe you actually told him that!" Brooke shouted, not being mad, but just to let her know she really _really_ didn't appreciated it.

"Well, that was not the only thing I remembered."

"Oh." Brooke's face was all of a sudden very pale.

"I could be wrong, but.. Did you ehm.. Did we.. you know." Peyton's face was turning red. She waited for Brooke's reaction, but Brooke didn't understood what the hell she was talking about. After a few more seconds, Brooke's eyes went wide.

"No! Oh god no, we didn't have sex last night. If that's what you thought." She quickly replied, kind of embarrassed. Peyton let out a sigh of relief.

"That would be.. Weird." Brooke added with a face. Ok, making out with your best friend when you're drunk is already embarrassing, but having sex (and then probably a three some cause that was Lucas' biggest fantasy) with your best friend is outrageous. So not cool.

"Yeah." Peyton said not really paying any attention to Brooke, it looked like she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey Brooke?" She asked after a long, awkward pause.

"Hmm?"

"If we didn't fucked last night, then who did? Cause, I remember something vaguely about you having sex with…" There was a short pause. A yell and a hand-putting-over-your-mouth a few seconds later.

"Oh My God! You screwed Lucas!"

"Peyton.." Brooke started but was cut off by Peyton.

"Don't Peyton me! I'm sure you knew I was forgetting that little part and you didn't say anything! You fucked Lucas! How many times Brooke? How many times are you screwing Lucas behind Nathan's back?" She ranted screaming. Brooke was trying to calm her down but it didn't work. When Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer is mad, she's really mad. You don't want to be the one who pissed her off, cause then you were in trouble. Big trouble.

"Are you still screwing him? Why Brooke? Is Nathan not good enough for you? Is Lucas a better fuck?" She almost wanted to say 'yes', but that didn't seem like a good idea.

"Look Peyton, I.. I don't really have a _reason_ why I fucked Lucas but.." Peyton rolled her eyes and started to walk to the door.

"I can't believe this. I'm going to go." She whispered as she stands by the door.

"No Peyton! Don't go cause I know the next visit is going to be at Nathan's and.. Don't tell Nate, please." She whispered the last part.

"You're too late. I'm sorry Brooke, but I have to do this."

"No, you don't! You really don't have to tell him, it will break his heart when he hears it!"

Peyton just shrugged her shoulders, playing a little innocent angel.

"Yes, I know." She said leaning against the door. Brooke remained quiet, not knowing what to say. This was not the Peyton she knew.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me. I hope you're aware of the consequences? This means Nathan and I are breaking up, the whole school knowing I screwed Lucas, I probably loose my popularity.. It's ruining everything!"

"I know." Peyton whispered evily, smiling from ear to ear.

"I can't believe this. I thought you were my best friend!"

"Oh really? Do you really think I liked you? What a joke! You're nothing but a sick, lying and cheating slut who acts like she's little miss perfect. You know why we were friends? Because we're just 'meant' to be friends. Because we are both popular. Well, you're not for long." Brooke's expression was the best she had ever seen in her entire life. This encouraged her to go on.

"So Brooke, how would you like a friendly competition? Oh wait, there's no competition for you anymore. Say goodbye to your boyfriend and your social life cause from now on, it's going to be hell."

End of the Oh-My-Fucking-God speech.

Brooke looked at Peyton speechless. There were no words. It felt like someone was stabbing a knife in her heart. Ok, that was a little dramatic, but it really hurt. When did Peyton became so.. Bitchy? Mean? Angry? She learned from the best, Brooke guessed.

"Speechless Brookie?" She smirked. Brooke didn't answered, open mouthed and still in shock, she saw her formally best friend leaving. Probably for good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Banging on the door, she stamped her foot. Screaming out of pure frustration, her knuckles white from holding her own hands tightly, she ran her fingers through her hair. Why didn't he opened up the front fucking door? What was taking him so long? What's he doing, shave his legs or something?

"Lucas! Open up the God damn door!" She screamed, knocking on the door for the what seemed like the thousand time.

Finally, after two more minutes, the door opened slowly. A Lucas who seemed kind of annoyed and tired at the same time, rolled her eyes when he saw her.

"What are you doing he.." But he couldn't finish his sentence. She silenced him with a passionate kiss. Lucas tried to close the door without breaking the kiss and it worked. Once the door shut, she pulled away quickly. Licking her lips, she tasted something strange.. Lipgloss, and it wasn't hers.

"Something wrong?" He asked glancing over to his bedroom door. She followed his gaze and looked then back at him. Was he hiding something? Or.. Someone?

Walking to the room quickly so Lucas was too late to stop her, she opened up the door.

To find a blonde, slutty girl sitting on his bed.. In her underwear.

"Ah, so this is the reason why you took so long to open up the door? You're fucking other girls!" She slammed the behind her, giving the girl one last glare.

"It's not like that Brooke."

"Don't even try to deny it." He rolled his eyes and Brooke stared at him wanting a real answer.

"Ok, so what if I'm fucking other girls. I can do whatever I want, and right know I want to fuck the girl behind that door. So why don't you leave and go screw your own boyfriend." He snapped.

"Oh, real nice Lucas. First Peyton, now you! What's wrong with all of you? Oh, and do you actually think I'm leaving without doing this?" She took one step and slapped him in the face. So hard he bit his tongue.

Turning around on one heel, she wanted to leave. To go anywhere but there. This was so messed up. She felt a hand on her arm but she tried to ignore it. She just wanted to go home and forget it all.

"Brooke!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry ok?" Brooke snorted. Damn right he was sorry.

"Yeah right."

"I really am sorry. Ehm.. Why don't you go sit over there or something and then I take care of Julia." Oh, so that was her name.

"Fine." She snapped. He nodded his heas slowly and she saw him enter his room. About ten seconds later, she heard 'Julia' screaming. Something that sounded like 'you're an asshole!' and 'go to hell'. Satisfied, Brooke turned on the tv and tried to listen to the conversation at the same time.

"Good luck with your ass of a boyfriend!" Julia screamed to Brooke and stromed out of the apartment, not taking the chance to close the front door.

"Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now?" Brooke ask and raised an eyebrow.

"I had to tell her _something_." He smirked sitting next to her on the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke arched her back, her body growing restless. She ran her hand along his neck, pulling him closer then up to meet her mouth. She kissed him hard and fast. Their eyes met, dark and intense. If felt so great and they both wanted more, or they might lose it.

"You are so much better then _that girl_." He whispered into her ear.

She was not 'Julia' anymore, she was 'that girl'. Brooke shaked her head yes and grabbed him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. His hands starting to un-button her top but all of a sudden someone walked into the bedroom. Looking up, she saw a shocked Nathan. She pushed Lucas of off her and covered herself with the sheets. Saying the first thing that came onto her mind:

"What are you doing here?"

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here? You're screwing my half brother!"

"It's not what it looks like…" She tried.

"Oh cut the bull Brooke. You're nothing but a fucking slut!"

"Hey!" Lucas defended her, but it seemed to piss Nathan off more. Not a second later, she saw her formally best friend standing next to Nathan. Her face expression was shocked at first, but then an evil grin plastered her face.

"Come on Nathan, let's go home. There's nothing you can do about it anymore." She whispered, holding his hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

"Shut the fuck up Peyton! You did this! You did all of this!" Brooke yelled. Nathan seemed in shock, his expression cold. Then he felt on the ground, completely broken. Lucas started to laugh at the sight of seeing his half brother cry, but Brooke just walked towards him. Kneeling next to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I loved you. I _still_ love you, with all my heart." He whispered over and over again.

"No Nathan, you don't love me. I don't think you could ever love me if you know all the things that I did to you. I don't love you, I don't love Lucas either." She paused for a second, cupping his face in her hands.

"I don't even love myself. Because, I have no clue who I really am. I'm just Brooke Davis, rich girl who gets bored quickly. I'm so sorry Nathan.. I really am." She whispered. Grabbing her things, she gave Nathan one last smile. Then looking at Lucas and Peyton, who both seemed a little bit shocked. Leaving them behind speechless, she let her first real tears fall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tears couldn't stop flowing. She could taste her own tears, salty and very gross. Looking into her mirror, she gasped. She looked horrible. Eyes puffy red, mascara mixed with tears running down on her cheeks, her bottom lip trembling, her hair a mess. But she didn't care actually. There was only one thing on her mind. Loneliness. She lost her best friend, her boyfriend and sex buddy/drugsdealer in one day.

She didn't know where to go, but everything sounded better then Tree Hill. Driving to nowhere. She drove past the 'You're leaving Tree Hill sign'.

**You're leaving Tree Hill, hope we'll see you soon!**

"God, I hope not." She mumbled to nobody but herself.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh My God, this story is completed! I almost can't believe it. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. I love them all.  
Please review again, cause I really want to know what you guys think of this last part. Good, bad? Let me know you're opinion.  
Also thanks to my best friend Amber, for co-writing this story!**

**Love ya all,  
Helen**


End file.
